This new Bouvardia originated as a seedling selected from offspring of the breeding stock plant Sapho. The particular seedling was selected by me in 1983 for propagation and testing because of the distinctive coloration of its blossoms. Specifically, the flower is bright light pink in color with a red heart. The selected plant was propagated by me in Roelofarendsveen, Holland through several generations of cutting propagation to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1982 in Roelofarendsveen, Holland where the breeding stock is maintained. My new variety, Jolita, differs from the mother plant, Sapho, in that it has pink flowers, better stem quality, and a longer vase life.